Uma prenda de Natal
by Babb-chan
Summary: Inuyasha nunca gostou do Natal, mas talvez Kagome possa mudar isso...


**OLA A TODOS! Só passei aqui para vos desejar um FELIZ NATAL E UM ÓTIMO ANO NOVO! Desejo-vos a todos um bom 2013! FELIZ NATAL!**_  
_

* * *

_Era atual_

No templo Higurashi, a sala estava enfeitada com luzes de Natal, um pinheiro perto da lareira e raminhos de visco enrolados no corrimão da escada. Na mesa, vários doces e iguarias da época faziam qualquer um que olhasse para elas, babar-se.

Numa parte da sala, um hanyou e uma humana conversavam. Ele tentava reclamar e ir embora, mas ela não o deixava.

– Que droga, Kagome! Porque eu tenho que estar aqui? Porque não posso voltar para a Era feudal? Lá estaria muito melhor…

– Porque é Natal, Inuyasha! E o Natal deve ser passado junto da família e dos amigos.

– Então porque é que não vamos para a Era feudal e ficamos com o Miroku e os outros?

– O ano passado, festejamos com eles e este ano é a vez da minha família. Falei com Miroku, Sango, Shippou e Kaede e até Kirara concordou em, este ano, passamos o Natal na minha Era. Apesar que o ano passado, você simplesmente ficou num ramo de árvore e não quis se juntar a nós.

– Feh! Você sabe que eu não gosto do Natal! É uma época inútil e sem graça nenhuma! Nem imagino porque é que os humanos gostam tanto dela. - depois murmurou – Além disso, traz-me más recordações…

Kagome suspirou. Como ela queria que Inuyasha pudesse se divertir, pelo menos naquele Natal…

– Por favor, Inuyasha! Eu sei que você não gosta muito desta época, mas tente não ficar assim toda a noite. Pode ir provar os doces, se quiser, e, à meia-noite, vamos abrir os presentes.

– Presentes?

– Sim. É costume na minha Era oferecer-se presentes à família e amigos no Natal.

– Serio? E porquê?

– Acho que é para lhes mostrar o quanto gostamos dele e os presentes são a maneira que arranjamos para os fazer ver como os queremos bem.

– Hmm…

– O que está pensando, Inuyasha?

– Nada, nada…

Na porta da sala, que a liga à cozinha, aparece a mãe de Kagome, com mais uma travessa de doces natalícios nas mãos.

– Vamos meninos, vamos comer, para depois ir abrir as prendas.

– Vamos! Vamos! Vamos!

Souta foi o primeiro a chegar à mesa, seguido por todos os outros: Inuyasha, Kagome e o avô dela.

Quando já estavam todos sentados e servido, agradeceram e começaram a comer. Em pouco minutos, Souta já tinha acabado e gritava:

– Já posso abrir os presentes, mãe? Já posso? Já poso? Por favor!

– Ainda não, Souta. Ainda faltam algumas horas.

Kagome tinha acabado de comer e levantava a mesa, recolhendo os pratos.

– Sendo assim, podemos ficar a conversar um pouco, enquanto esperamos que o tempo passe. - sugeriu ela.

Souta suspirou e sentou-se no sofá, derrotado. Depois de toda a cozinha estar arrumada, todos se reuniram na sala. O avô de Kagome sentou-se na sua cadeira de baloiço, a mãe sentou-se num sofá individual, enquanto Kagome se instalou no grande, chamando pelo hanyou. No entanto, este não foi para a beira dela e foi andando em direção à porta.

– Onde vai, Inuyasha? - perguntou Kagome.

– Ah… Eu… Eu já venho Kagome.

A colegial estranhou o comportamento do hanyou, mas não pode pensar mais nisso, porque e a mãe logo tratou de começar uma conversa com ela.

Inuyasha saiu de casa rapidamente. Mal fechou a porta, ele correu para onde seu nariz lhe indicava. O seu olfato nunca se enganava. Correu o mais rápido que pôde até ao local. Quando lá chegou, um pequeno sorriso se formou no seu rosto.

Finalmente tinha encontrado aquilo que queria.

Era quase meia-noite. Souta estava muito empolgado e não via a hora de abrir os presentes. Kagome e a mãe ainda conversavam e o avô cochilava na sua cadeira. O relógio da sala bateu as dozes badaladas.

– Boa! Finalmente! Vamos abrir as prendas!- gritou Souta, cheio de alegria e muito empolgado.

– Calma, Souta! Só vamos abrir quando estiverem cá todos. - disse Kagome.

– Quem falta?

– Falta o Inuyasha.

Nesse momento, Inuyasha apareceu na sala.

– Mana, o Inuyasha está aqui!

Kagome suspirou.

– Então já podes ir abrir as prendas, Souta.

Souta saltou do sofá e foi a correr para debaixo do pinheiro. Entre a confusão de presentes, lá conseguiu achar os que lhe pertenciam e logo tratou de desembrulhá-los.

A mãe de Kagome foi buscar os seus e os do avô, que entretanto tinha acordado.

– Feliz natal, papá!

– Feliz natal, minha filha.

Enquanto todos se divertiam a abrir seus presentes, Inuyasha e Kagome conversavam.

– Inuyasha, eu sei que você não gosta do Natal. Sei que você prefere se manter afastado dos outros, do que festejar esse dia.

– Feh! Se sabe, porque anda a dizer todas essas coisas?

– Porque quero que você compreenda que o Natal aqui é um pouco diferente e ninguém te vai expulsar daqui. Você é sempre bem-vindo nesta casa, aconteça o que acontecer. E quero que não se esqueça que eu vou estar sempre com você.

– Kagome…

– Inuyasha, por favor, eu quero que você se divirta e se descontraia, pelo menos hoje, porque aqui ninguém te vai fazer mal. E gostaria de o fazer ver que o Natal não é uma coisa má.

– Kagome… Você disse que as pessoas ofereciam prendas às outras para mostrar que as queremos bem e o quanto gostamos delas… Bem… - nesse momento, Inuyasha tirou do seu kimono um flor, com pétalas brancas e levez, mais rosadas na parte que as lidava à planta. A flor ainda conservava duas folhas, dando-lhe um ar ainda mais belo. Pegou nela e ofereceu-a à colegial – Feliz Natal, Kagome.

Ela não sabia o que dizer. As palavras do hanyou tinham-na sensibilizado e tocado seu coração. Lágrimas de emoção vieram aos seus olhos e ela não as conseguiu impedir de cair.

Inuyasha viu a garota começar a chorar e ficou preocupado. Teria feito algo de mal?

– Ka- Kagome… Porque está chorando?

Ela atirou-se para os braços e hanyou e abraçou-o.

– Obrigada! Muito obrigada, Inuyasha! Foi a melhor prenda que poderia ter recebido!

– Então… você gostou? - perguntou, meio inseguro.

– Sim, Inuyasha! Eu gostei muito! Muito obrigada, Inuyasha!

Depois, Kagome limpou as lágrimas de seu rosto e disse:

– Eu também tenho um presente para você.

– U- um presente? Para mim?

– Claro que sim! Afinal, é Natal e eu gosto de você. - disse Kagome, com um sorriso. Inuyasha corou imediatamente e desviou o rosto.

– Ah… pois… ah…

Kagome aproximou-se de Inuyasha e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

– Feliz natal, Inuyasha!

Depois sentou-se ao seu lado e aconchegou-se nele, deitou a cabeça no seu ombro e adormeceu.

– Feliz natal, Kagome.

Depois colocou seu braço ao redor dom ombros dela. Afinal o Natal não era tão mau como ele pensava. Até se podia habituar…

* * *

**Mereço reviews? Por favor, deixem uma pequenina... Obrigada e FELIZ NATAL!**

**Beijos**

**Babb-chan**


End file.
